


If You Don't Know

by Snowy_White



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Love, School, Teenagers, dance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_White/pseuds/Snowy_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zderzenie dwóch światów spowodowało powstanie jednego z najsłodszych związków świata. Dwa lata pielęgnowanej miłości, setki uścisków, tysiące pocałunków i miliony zakochanych spojrzeń. Jednak co jeżeli komuś z zewnątrz nie podoba się ten związek? Jakie mogą wyniknąć konsekwencje z jednego pięknego wieczoru zakochanych? Co powiedzą rodzice, a co przyjaciele?</p>
<p>©Snowy_White 2016  wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Know

Gdzieś niedaleko obrzeży Liverpoolu, w małym domku, stojącym przy głównej drodze, zaraz obok niedużej herbaciarni, siedziała dziewczyna. Na jej kolanach spoczywał nagrzany już od kilku godzin laptop, sama miała założone małe słuchawki, w których płynęła muzyka. Swoimi drobnymi palcami wpisywała na klawiaturze tytuły piosenek, w poszukiwaniu utworu pasującego idealnie do tańca towarzyskiego. Trwało to już wiele godzin, jednak wciąż nic nie mogła znaleźć. Miała wrażenie, że słyszała już każdy kawałek na świecie, każdą nutę.

Była tancerką. Brunetka za tydzień miała egzaminy, dzięki którym mogła dostać się do międzynarodowej klasy _S_. Ten mały certyfikat, pozwoliłby jej na rozpoczęcie pracy w studiu tanecznym, gdzie miała zamiar nauczać małe dzieci podstaw tańca towarzyskiego. Niestety bez tego papierka nastolatka mogła jedynie pomarzyć o tak wspaniałym rozwiązaniu. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chciała pomóc rodzicom. Nie żyli w luksusach, pani Wood była krawcową a tata brunetki pracował w sklepie z narzędziami. Ich wypłaty w sam raz wystarczały na życie jednak nie pozwalały rodzinie na większe przywileje, takie jak długie wakacje, wycieczki na weekendy.

Na szczęście młoda tancerka nie siedziała w tym sama. Jej partner James, średniego wzrostu szatyn, z prostymi włosami i zielonymi oczami, starał się pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. Ta dwójka poznała się właśnie w szkole tanecznej, ich nauczycielka przydzieliła ich do siebie, co spowodowało powstaniem dość mocnej przyjaźni oraz pomogło w zdobyciu wielu nagród. Kiedy mieli po czternaście lat chcieli się dowiedzieć, czy są w stanie być ze sobą, jednak po ich pierwszym pocałunku, stwierdzili, że to jak całowanie rodzeństwa i pobiegli umyć zęby. Obiecali sobie, że to będzie ich tajemnica, jednak i tak podzielili się nią ze wszystkimi.

\- Melia! – z parteru można było usłyszeć donośny głos pani Wood. Kobieta chciała poprosić córkę o przysługę, jednak brak odzewu ze strony jej dziecka zaowocował krótkim spacerem na piętro.

\- Hej mamo. – Melia wyjęła słuchawkę z ucha widząc swoją rodzicielkę w drzwiach jej pokoju. Mama nastolatki była ubrana w ciepłą kurtkę, szalik, rękawiczki a przez jej ramię zwisała torebka, co oznaczało, że ma zamiar wyjść.

\- Czy mogłabyś mnie zastąpić na dole. – poprosiła nastolatkę.

\- Jestem troszkę zajęta. – brunetka chciała się wymigać od obowiązku. Rozmawianie z ludźmi o krawiectwie i pomoc w doborze materiału nie należały do jej ulubionych zajęć. Sama potrafiła szyć, lecz trafienie w gusta klientów jej mamy było czymś niesamowicie trudnym.

\- Dostaniesz 20 funtów. – Pani Wood przekupiła swoją córkę.

Dziewczyna oświadczyła, że zejdzie za pięć minut na dół, tylko się przebierze. Związała swoje długie kręcone włosy w wysokiego kucyka, zamieniła dresy na spodnie z wysokim stanem, a białą bluzkę wsadziła do środka. Nasunęła na nogi jeszcze swoje ciepłe emu i zbiegła schodkami do pasmanterii mamy. Nie widząc żadnych klientów Melia zajęła miejsce na ladzie, gdzie wróciła do poszukiwania piosenki na egzaminy.

Niestety w pewnym momencie przestała zwracać uwagę na to co słucha. Przypomniało jej się bowiem, że za niedługo ma zmienić szkołę. Melia była dobrą uczennicą, jednak liceum, do którego uczęszczało było daleko, zapisała się tam ze względu na jej przyjaciółkę, która zostawiła ją gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Na szczęście jej nowa uczelnia mieściła się niecałe pięć przystanków od domu i dwa przystanki od szkoły tanecznej w której uczyła się tańczyć. Nowa lokalizacja sprawiłaby, że z pewnością wracałaby wcześniej do domu, jak i pozwoliłaby dziewczynie zaoszczędzić na jeździe przez całe miasto. Dodatkowo miała chodzić do tej samej klasy co James, czy to nie byłoby wspaniałe?

W tym samym czasie dwie przecznice dalej szedł chłopak, wysoki brunet, brązowe oczy, kilka tatuaży. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, zieloną parkę, beanie z pomponem i glany. Jego matka kazała mu iść na przymiarkę garnituru. Nie był zbyt zadowolony z jej pomysłu, ponieważ odkąd zabrała mu kluczyki od jego samochodu za czwórę z francuskiego, musiał poruszać się autobusami, co było mu zupełnie obce, bo jego matka powiedziała, że jej syn nigdy nie wsiądzie do tak obrzydliwego miejsca. W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do właściwej dzielnicy, był tu może dwa razy, jego mama kupowała tutaj materiały na jej sukienki. Zawsze mówiła, że mieszkanie tutaj to hańba, bo to przedmieście należało do jednych z biedniejszym miejsc Liverpoolu. Jednak chwaliła sobie jakość materiałów pani Wood, gdy samej krawczyni nie znosiła.

Kiedy stanął pod małą drogerią nie chciał uwierzyć, że jego mama tutaj właśnie kazała mu przyjść. Ta kobieta nosiła ubrania z wyższych półek, robili je dla niej najlepsi projektanci, nigdy nie nosiła używanych ciuchów, więc jej syn stwierdził, że to wręcz nie podobne aby kupowała w takim miejscu.

Nastolatek pchnął drzwi do pasmanterii i stanął w środku. Zobaczył niską brunetkę, która siedziała na ladzie bawiąc się telefonem w jej drobnych rączkach. Ta mała osóbka oczarowała chłopaka z taką prędkością, że nie usłyszał co do niego mówi ta mała piękność. Wdzięk i delikatność przy każdym ruchu dziewczyny powodowały, że brunet tracił swoją pewność siebie oraz, że nie mógł się ruszyć, tak bardzo onieśmielała go Melia.

\- Cześć. Co podać? – Wood zeskoczyła z lady i stanęła za kontuarem patrząc na wysokiego chłopaka. Był przystojny, w jej skali która była od jeden do dziesięć chłopak dostał soczystą dziewiątkę, ponieważ do końca życia będzie uważać, że Joe Sugg, słynny youtuber z Londynu to największe ciacho całego wszechświata.

\- Swój numer telefonu. – Calum chciał sobie dać po twarzy, właśnie zbłaźnił się przed śliczną dziewczyną puszczając najbardziej żałosny tekst świata, jeżeli w tym momencie ktoś pozwoliłby mu zniknąć, z przyjemnością wyparowałby na drugi koniec świata, chcąc zapomnieć o jakże upokarzającej sytuacji.

\- To było żałosne. – brunetka roześmiała się perlistym śmiechem, doprowadzając Caluma do czystej ekstazy.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – Hood podrapał się po karku. – Przyszedłem na przymiarkę garnituru.

\- Jasne, zapraszam. – dziewczyna poprosiła bruneta do pracowni jej mamy. – Nie wyglądasz na osobę, która nosi garnitury.

\- Średnio noszę je dwa razy w tygodniu, tragedia. – chłopak przewrócił oczami na samo wspomnienie o bankietach po których ciąga go mama.

Młodzi stanęli w pracowni pani Wood gdzie na manekinie wisiał ładnie skrojony garnitur. Dziewczyna ściągnęła go z kukły i podała chłopakowi.

\- Jak się ubierzesz to mnie zawołaj, zawiążę ci krawat. – uśmiechnęła się uroczo.

\- Żartujesz sobie. – Calum popatrzył na dziewczynę spode łba. – umiem wiązać nawet muchę.

Po kilku minutach chłopak wyszedł z przymierzalni, prezentował się całkiem w porządku, jednak Mel uważała, że rękawy marynarki są nieco za krótkie, a nogawki za długie, drobne niedociągnięcia, ale to zawsze się zdarza.

\- Zrobimy jeszcze malutkie poprawki i myślę, że na następny raz będzie gotowy. – Melia opierała się o ścianę obok przymierzalni, kiedy chłopak podawał jej nad drzwiami ściągnięte ubrania. Po chwili mogła z powrotem założyć strój na manekin i powędrowała za ladę, gdzie po chwili pojawił się Calum. Melia szukała jakiejś czystej kartki by spokojnie zapisać numer chłopaka, jednak na złość jej mama nie zostawiła nic do pisania, więc nie było mowy karteczce z numerem.

\- No nic, proszę…- podała swoją ubogą komórkę chłopakowi. – wpisz swój numer, żeby moja mama mogła dać ci znać, jeśli chodzi o następne przymiarki.

Dopiero po chwili, kiedy Melia usłyszała krótki dźwięk z tylnej kieszeni chłopaka zrozumiała co się stało. Calum wysłał sobie sms z jej numeru by móc zdobyć jej kontakt. Dziewczyna pokręciła jedynie zrezygnowana głową, bo już nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

\- Najpiękniejsza na świecie, tu poproszę o imię. – brunet popatrzył na nastolatkę wyczekująco.

\- Melia. – Calum nawet nie myślał, że pójdzie mu tak łatwo, przypuszczał, że dziewczyna będzie drzeć koty, o to, że zabrał jej numer, jednak drobna brunetka skapitulowała od razu.

\- Rzadkie, a zarazem piękne imię. - uśmiech Caluma poszerzył się gdy dioda na telefonie Mel zaświeciła się.

**_Przystojny Calum_ **

_Jutro o 9.00 starbucks_

_Śniadanie, ja stawiam_

_< 33_

 

Według dziewczyny chłopak miał wysoką samoocenę, poważnie, Przystojny Calum?

**_Melia_ **

_Łóżko pierwsze zarezerwowało sobie_

_Tą godzine, wybacz ^_^_

**_Przystojny Calum_ **

_Musicie przełożyć swoją randkę_

_:*_


End file.
